


Detroit's Florist

by AlexPenata



Category: DBH - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ace is the ultimate best boy, Detroit's florist, F/M, Multi, detroit become human - Freeform, em - Freeform, eventually some smut, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexPenata/pseuds/AlexPenata
Summary: Em is a florist in downtown Detroit. Her life has been dull for a while, but what will happen when a rather handsome android detective sets foot in her flower shop?





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes it's best not to wake up. Especially when it's winter and your bedroom is freezing cold. I got woken up by my dog, a black Yorkipoo. He was licking my face, reminding me to wake up. This always happens when he knows that I'm missing work. I grown and open my eyes. Ace greets me with the happiest face I've seen of him yet. And I've had that dog since I moved from Portland to Detroit, which would be about two years. Something about his face today gives me a good feeling. Maybe something good will finally happen. My life has been so dull lately. I mean, I shouldn't be complaining because I worked really hard to get to this stage in my life. I've got a nice apartment, a good job, some friends and a really good dog. But I'm still saying that it's getting kind of dull. It feels like I'm in some sort of routine, day in, day out.

"You're such a good boy!" I say to Ace, and he licks my nose again. I smile and lift him off the bed. I've become really used to sleeping with Ace. The dog bed next to my bed almost never gets used anymore. It's not that annoying to be honest, the apartment gets really cold, and it's nice to have a little fur ball of heat next to me.

I step out of bed and slide on my slippers, as the floor is cold as well. I look in the mirror and see that my curly, brown hair is a tangled mess today. It's my fault for not braiding it I guess. That's what you get for going to sleep high. I sigh and tie my hair in a loose bun. Looking at my green eyes, I notice I also didn't remove my mascara yesterday. It's kind of still on there so that will have to do. Not really feeling like putting on new makeup today.

I slide open the closet door and decide that I'm going to be comfortable today. I get an oversized black sweater with the logo of the band Rush on it and lay it on the bed. I also grab some underwear and ripped black jeans. But I quickly decide to put the jeans back, as I have to go into work today, and you have to wear blue jeans. Really a bummer, because I was feeling the punk look today. Another time maybe. I quickly grab my work jeans and put the outfit on. I look at the analog clock, hanging off the ceiling that I brought at a thrift store about a week ago. It's old fashioned to have an analog clock, but I'd consider myself an old soul. I like to listen to 80's music, jazz and disco, if I'm in a really crazy mood. Snapping out from my thoughts, I notice that I've got twenty minutes before I have to be at the shop. I work as a florist at a small shop in downtown Detroit by the way.

Fuck, wait.. I've only got twenty minutes to get there, shit. The ride to work will take at least ten minutes, which means that there's only ten minutes to look decent, get caffeinated, feed Ace and feed myself. I can do this, I think as I walk over to the kitchen. I turn on the coffee machine and get Ace's dog food. I pour it into a bowl and combine it with some meat which I then microwave for about twenty seconds and put it on the ground. Ace comes running into the kitchen and excitedly eats the bowl of dog food. I make myself some simple toast with peanut butter and get the coffee. I proceed to sit at the small, round dining table in my living room and finish my breakfast while checking my phone. No new messages or anything... well I'm not as popular as I thought then. I snicker and bring the now empty cup of coffee and the plate to the kitchen. I open the kitchen cabinet and end up grabbing a thermos to pour the rest of my coffee in for work. They have totally shitty coffee there, so I prefer to bring my own.

The ten minutes have passed, which is my cue to leave. I say bye to Ace, grab my trusty brown leather jacket, keys and thermos and proceed to the garage. I quickly find my motor and ride to work.

A couple hours have passed, and I'm now finishing up a bouquet for a funeral that's supposed to go on the coffin. I always pour my heart and soul into making these kinds of things. I really like the look and meaning of different kinds of flowers. I even have a tattoo of a couple of sunflowers on my lower arm. The sunflowers symbolize adoration and loyalty, which is something that I really like about it. Anyway, back to the bouquet. The main colour of the flowers for the funeral will be yellow, which represents friendship and new beginnings. The man that died wanted his funeral to be a celebration of life, rather than being a sad place of mourning. He was a famous painter named Carl Manfred, I never heard of him before this, but I looked up his art. Needless to say, a painting I really like of his is now the background of my laptop.

I hear the bell go off, signalling that there's a customer. Walking into the shop, I spot a man with brown eyes and a kind smile. He is wearing a black leather jacket with a white button up shirt and tie underneath. On his head is a black beanie with a couple of brown hairs sticking out on the side. He is also carrying a brown leather shoulder bag with him.   
"Hi! How can I help you sir?" I ask politely, trying my best to get a tip. Call me greedy, but I like to get money from strangers, I can get a good cup of coffee out of that. He smiles at me. "Hello, I would like to get a plant that doesn't need a lot of water." The customer says and straightens his tie. "What kind of plant? We have a couple of them that don't need that much water. How many times watering the plant per month would be ideal for you?" I ask and step out from the counter. Now I get to look at the man fully. He looks fairly my age, maybe 24 years old. He chuckles and drops his shoulder bag. "It's a present for my roommate, I think he will be able to water it for at least once a week." He says and turns to the corner with a couple of green plants. "I think we have some great options then, I think an anthurium will be perfect for your roommate." I say and point to the colourful plant. "But I also have a great Scindapsus in the store, you might want to check that out as well." I say with a smile and walk to the plant that is hanging from the ceiling.

The man thinks for a second and then points to the second plant. "I'd like that one please. I think it's better to get a hanging plant, we've got a saint Bernard at home who would knock off the other plant off the table with ease." He laughs. The man has a really adorable laugh, I think. The man is really adorable, I think again. "Well that's settled then" I chuckle. "What are your payment options?" I ask and get behind the counter. The man places his hand on the blue surface that's meant for androids to verify themselves. Wait what, an android? But he looks so human... I look at him again, as his hand turns white. Fuck, that's why I didn't see it before, his beanie is blocking the blue LED light. I get startled as he coughs. "Oh! Sorry!" I say and look at the computer. His name is Connor, a detective android... interesting. His model type is RK800. "Please confirm your payment." I say. It takes 2 seconds until the 'payment confirmed' button shows up. He takes a five dollar bill out of his pocket and puts it in the tip jar. Score! I thank him, and he nods at me with a smile. He says bye and walks out of the store with the plant. What a cute guy, I smile to myself.

Finally, time for lunch. I quickly grab the keys to my motor and close up shop. I've got one hour to eat something and return before the shop opens again. As I leave the counter, I notice that Connors bag is still laying on the ground. Quickly grabbing it and running outside, I look for the brown-haired android. But he is nowhere to be seen. He's a detective, so he must work at the precinct nearby, I think. Or well, at least I hope. I'm on my lunchbreak, so I've got two choices. I could return the bag, or I could go to the nice diner I always go to and get some lunch.

I might as well go to the precinct, I think to myself. Hell, he tipped me five whole dollars, so it seems to be the right thing to do. Off to the Detroit precinct!


	2. Chapter 2

As I was walking into the Detroit precinct, I was greeted by an android receptionist, asking about my business here. "I've come to return this bag to Connor, an RK800 model?" I ask the android, questioningly. Her LED light flickers yellow for a second. Then, she smiles and tells me to go trough the gate. I obliged and was greeted with a sight of the precinct.

Shit, I'm lucky that I found the right precinct on the first try. Otherwise I would have to go to about twelve of the Detroit precincts just to find that android. Looking into the precinct, I spot someone who looks an awful lot like the android that I'm looking for. Well, I can't actually clearly see his face as his back is facing me, but he has the same structure and he is wearing a white jacket with a blue band around his arm, so it must be him, right? I start walking trough the busy precinct. As I reach him, I smile and touch his shoulder, he turns around as I do so. "Hey Connor, good to see you! I have the bag you left at the store." I say and look up to him. Wait... This isn't the android I'm looking for, I realise. The android I know has dark eyes, and this one has... blue eyes? Also, his browbone is a bit lower. He looks down at me, as he is (probably around) 3 inches taller than me. "Oh, I-I'm sorry! Ha-Ha!" I say, startled and laugh awkwardly. "You aren't Connor, are you?" I ask. "I'm indeed not the android you're looking for. I am an RK900 model, the upgraded RK800." He smirks. An upgraded model? So, he is basically an update of Connor? I don't like him, something seems off. He seems more... intimidating. He's so different from the android that was in my store earlier.

"Caleb, who are you talking to?" A very familiar deep voice asks. I hear footsteps coming closer as I freeze in fear. Fuck. "A lady that's looking for Connor. Do you happen to know where he went off to, Gavin? I haven't located his presence in 1.3 hours now." Caleb says. Gavin? Fuck, fuck, fuck. I actually want to kill myself right now. I look down, hoping to not catch his gaze. "No, I haven't seen him for quite some time now, I was out in the field. You know, doing stuff." He replies, with a cocky chuckle at the end. Jesus Christ, his voice just makes my skin crawl. "I should go." I say and attempt to walk away. But a hand grabs my arm and I am unable to move. I look at the guy who grabbed me and see Gavin's face, looking very confused. "H-Hi." I say, unable to say something else without stuttering. "Emily?" Gavin says, and then laughs. "I haven't seen you in like, what? A year and a half?" He continues. I cringe at thinking of the time I had spend with him. "Please let my arm go?" I ask, he obliges. "I'm sorry for the shit I did. We kind of ended it on a rough note, didn't we?" He exclaims. Then he grabs a strain of hair that was hanging in front of my face and slides it behind my ear. Who the fuck does he think he is? "You've become so much... hotter." Gavin says and smirks. All the red flags are hoisting again! "How about I take you out tonight?" He comes closer and grins.

The red flags are now franticly waving. Reminding the terrible time I had with him, I gather all my courage and spit in his face. "Fuck off Gavin." I say and walk away. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SPIT IN MY FACE FOR, YOU FUCKING BITCH!?" He yells, coming after me. I look around and see that he was stopped from coming after me by the RK900 model. I nod and smile at him. That could've been my death probably, as he is known for his temper. The android winks at me and then picks up fucking Gavin, earning some very, very offensive curse words from him and walking away slowly.

I look at the sight and can't help to snicker. Then I notice that the precinct was silent for a minute, all looking at me. I look back at the people with a grin, still proud of gathering my confidence and spitting him in the face. A year and a half ago I couldn't have done it, but he finally got what he deserved after everything that happened. So, Gavin is a cop now. Suddenly, I get more concerned for the security of our country but wave it off, as I hear someone snicker behind me.

"What did you do to upset him so much? I fucking love to see that dipshit like this." I turn around and spot a middle-aged man behind me. He has half long grey hair and a beard with clearly some bread crumbs in them. Then I notice his very bright eyes and 80's clothes. "A whole fucking lot to be honest. But that's in the past." I say, grinning at the man.  
"I heard you were looking for Connor, right?" The man exclaims after a while. "Yes, he was at the flower store I work at. He left this bag on the ground, but I couldn't find him when I finally spotted the bag laying there." I explain. The man looks at the bag, and then back at me. "What's that android gotta do at a flower store? He told me that he was going to take Sumo on a walk, what the fuck." He asks himself. Sumo must be the dog Connor was talking about earlier. Then he looks at me again. "Anyway kid, he sits at the opposite desk of mine, if you wanna wait there it's alright." The man says and walks me to his desk.   
"I'm Emily by the way but call me Em." I say while taking place at the chair sitting by his desk. "My name is Hank." Hank says and then looks at my sweater. "You like Rush? Man, I remember growing up with that band and seeing them live." He says and smiles, probably thinking back to that time. I nod "I grew up with them as well! I didn't get to see them live unfortunately, but they're one of my favourite bands. I can play some songs on the guitar by them." I proudly say.

Hank smiles at me and then looks away. He waves. "Hey Connor! I've got a lady for you here!" Hank says and snickers as he greets Connor. I look at him and wave at him as well. He smiles. "Hi Hank! Hello... I haven't registered your name yet." Connor looks at me. "It's Emily, but please call me Em." I say. "Hi Em, thank you for returning my bag." He says and grabs it. The android puts it under his desk and looks at me again. "I really appreciate it." I smile. "Man, you just missed the greatest thing, Em here spit Gavin in his face for being a total dick! Best thing about it, Caleb carried him away as the dipshit was still yelling at her!" Hank says and snickers. Connor looks at Hank for a moment, and then at me. "You really did that?" He asks. "Yep." I say, shyly. Then I hear a sound that I haven't heard before. Ever. An android laughing. Connor bursts with laughter. It takes a couple seconds to regain himself, him picking a few tears(??) away. "My god that's the greatest thing I've heard this week." He smiles at me. "Why though?" Connor asks. Ah fuck, I really don't want to tell these guys, as they seem so cool. If I tell them I look like a total fucking dumb bitch. I stay silent for a while. Connor and Hank are anticipating my answer, as they clearly hate Gavin. Ah fuck it, I probably hate him even more, so what do I have to lose right? "So, I once dated Gavin..." Their jaws drop at the same time. "For the record, I didn't have a good time!!" I add quickly. As they laugh at me, a wave of anxiety hits me, what if they hate me now? I just started to warm up to them.   
  


Hank interrupts me before I start apologising. "How about I take you two out for drinks tonight and you can tell the greatest story we've probably ever heard?" Hank offers. I mean... I haven't had a good drink in a while. And maybe I could be friends with these guys? They seem nice. I nod and smirk, the anxiety slowly disappearing "Sure." I say and nod. "Sounds like a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

So, after the events earlier this morning, I went back to the flower store for a couple of hours and finished my shift. Then I went home and made some simple dinner for myself. It's now 11 pm on a Saturday. The thought that I wouldn't have to work for two days made me very happy. I was just pampering Ace on the couch when my phone made a sound. I looked at it and saw that Connor had sent me a text. Right, I had exchanged numbers with Hank and Connor.

Connor: Hey, it's me Connor! We'll be at your place in about 10 minutes, just letting you know ;)  
Em: coolio!!!!

Coolio? What the hell, this isn't Coolio. Fuck, I'm not dressed yet and I look like shit, cool. I quickly got up and went to pick out some clothes, Ace following me. I take a look at my closet. "What do you think I should wear Ace?" I ask my dog. I only get a bark in return. Don't know what that means but oh well. I picked out a blue oversized sweater and some yoga leggings. I also decided to wear some black and chunky combat boots. Then I quickly remove my crusty looking mascara and replace it with a new layer of the black goo. I let my hair down and brush my teeth. You never know if I will get to kiss a boy today! At least I don't smell out of my mouth too badly then.

I hear the doorbell ring, and instantly hear Ace sprinting to the door as well. I pick up Ace and look trough the peephole, it's Hank and Connor. I open the door and greet them. "Hey! Come in, come in!" they come in and look around for a moment. "Do you guys want anything to drink or eat or something before we go out?" I ask them. "I don't have to eat or drink." Connor quickly says. "But you can, right?" I ask. "Yes." He answers. So, he can get drunk? Maybe? I hope so. "Can I have a coffee?" Hank asks. "Sure. You two can look around if you want, I'll be there in a minute." I say and proceed to the kitchen to get some coffee for Hank. I'm in the need of some caffeine as well, so I also make coffee for me. I hear some voices from the other room, inaudible but probably talking to Ace. He's not very fond of strangers, so I hope this will go over well. The coffee machine stops, signalling it's ready. What does Hank like in his coffee? Milk or sugar? Or nothing. He seems like a black coffee kind of guy to me, so I only pour some milk into my mug.

As I walk into the living room, I see Hank sitting in the old leather recliner. I hand him his mug and then turn around. Ace is licking Connor's nose. I hadn't expected that. Connor looks at me and smiles. "I like dogs, what is he called?" The android asks me. "His name is Ace, and he seems to like you a lot as well!" I laugh and sit next to Ace and Connor on the leather sofa. Then I place my cup of coffee on the coffee table in front of me. I pet Ace and he barks happily. "Who's a good boy! You are! You are!" Connor says and plays with Ace some more. "And suddenly, I feel like a third wheel." I say dramatically to Hank. He snickers and looks around some more.

After we finished our coffee, we went to a small jazz café nearby. On the car ride here, I discovered Hank and Connor are also very fond of jazz, so it only seemed logical to go to the nearby jazz café. So right now, I'm standing in front of the café with Connor. We're waiting for Hank, as he is trying to find a spot to park. I look at him. "Do you go out with him a lot?" I ask. What kind of question is that, what the fuck Em. "We used to go out a lot more, but Hank decided to stop drinking for a while. Now he only drinks on nights out like this, which happen about twice a month." He says. "Do you drink?" I ask again. I've never seen an android drunk before. "I can drink. I don't do it too often. But once in a while when I'm feeling like it I go all out." Connor laughs. "Like when we had a breakthrough in a case or finished one." All out? "All out? Like do you get drunk?" I ask. He nods and smiles. "It startled Hank the first time. He didn't know that I was capable of it and called Cyberlife." I laugh at the thought of Hank panicking at the drunken android.

"Found a parking spot!" I hear Hank's voice say behind me. We go in and are greeted by a nice-looking bar. There is a live band playing some sweet jazz tunes. This is going to be a great night. Connor walks to a round table with three chairs around it. "This will be a great place to sit at!" Connor exclaims excitedly. "We can watch the band from here and sit not too far from the bar." He follows up. Hank and I nod, and then sit at the table. I undo the zipper of my coat and then hang it on the seat I'm sitting at.

Hank looks at me with a grin. "So Em... What's your drink?" He asks. I think for a minute. "I mean I don't really have a drink, I like a lot of shit. So, surprise me." I dare and chuckle. Then Hank asks if Connor wants the usual. What could that be? Like oil or something? Some blue blood? I snicker. They both look at me for a second and then look at each other, acting like nothing happened. Connor says yes, and with that Hank walks to the bar to order drinks. I love alcohol. But what I love more is free alcohol, so score! I look at the band and zone out for a little while. Me and my dad used to dance around the room while listening to jazz. He used to have an old record player which we used until it broke. I have a lot of records at home, but unfortunately most record players are really expensive now as they are seen as vintage.   
"Do you know this band?" I snap out of my thoughts as Connor looks at me. "I don't actually, I bet you do, don't you?" I smile. He chuckles. "Yes, I looked them up. They're called The German jazz masters. Apparently, they were a bit popular in 2000." Connor says. "Wow, that was even before I was born man. These guys have been going at it for a while then." I snicker, as I look at the bunch of old guys. "In what year where you born Em?" Connor asks. "In 2015. I'm 24 now." I say. "Anyway, how old are you?" I ask and look at him. Damn, he looks so human. It's so fucking weird. Also, his hair is really nice, I notice. He combed it back loosely but has one rebellious strain of hair hanging down. "I'm technically 1 year and 3 months." I laugh at him. "Connor what the fuck?" "But in human years, I was designed to be around 27." He laughs at me. What a guy.

Hank comes back with the drinks. He puts down a scotch in front of him. Then a beer in front of Connor and... Jesus for fucks sake. "A rosé?" I laugh. "You went for the most girly drink they had to offer, didn't you?" Hank snickers. "I can handle way worse Hank." I look at him, daringly. I'm probably going to be super duper drunk at the end of this night. Good that my apartment is not too far from here. I could crawl, if I really must. "Oh yeah? I'll buy you way worse then." Hank grins darkly. Oh god. Connor begins to talk to Hank, so I just drink my god forsaken pink girly rosé.

When I finish the drink, I slam the glass on the table and look Hank dead in the eye. Connor had already finished his beer. "Do your worst." I say and smirk. Hank looks surprised but intrigued. "Do you want to be intoxicated this badly Em? He's really going to try hard now you know?" Connor laughs. "I don't have to work for 2 days, and it's time that I went all out as well." I wink, reminding him of the previous conversation. "I think you and Hank are going to be really good friends." Connor laughs. "You know what?" Connor grins. Then he asks Hank if he can have what I'm having. Well damn.


	4. Chapter 4

So, after a couple of drinks, I'm now laughing with Hank about some work stories. Police work can be vaguely intriguing. "You still haven't told us about lover boy Gavin." Hank says and laughs. Connor and I snicker as well. "Okay okay, jeez." I laugh.

"So, when I had just moved to Detroit, I got mugged and had to file a report against the dude. But can you guys guess who the oh so hot policeman was who helped me?" I say and look at them. "My system detects... Gavin! Yes Gavin!" Connor says, slurring his words slightly. He takes another sip from his drink. "Exactly. The dude said that I had to be back at the precinct in a little while, so I gave him my number so that he could text me when I had to get back there." I say. "Oof." Hank snickers. "So, I'm not even out of the precinct and I get a text from an unknown number, right? Can you guess what it says?" I laugh. "Hey baby... Can't wait to take you out somewhere and fuckkk." Connor replies, slurring his words even more. Me and Hank laugh extremely loud. "No!!" I say. "It said 'Can't wait to see you again. I'll catch that deviant and text you. It shouldn't be too hard, I've been working out." I remember. "He was also the one to constantly send me thirsty emojis." Connor laughs. Hank signals me to continue, as he takes a sip of his drink. "Anyway, so I return to the precinct a week later, and he asks me out. Dumbass me said yes of course. After a while we started dating." I cringe at the thought.

Hank laughs at me and yells 'HA!' I give him an unhappy look in return. "So, this is where it all went south. The real juicy part, if you will." I smirk and look with a sly look at Connor. He nods and smirks. "At our six-month anniversary..." I stop. "Protect your ears, this is going to get scandalous." I say in an old lady's voice. "So, at our six-month anniversary, Gavin took the day off. I still had to work but managed to finish early. So, I came home pretty early, expecting a nice meal or I don't know, naked Gavin?" I laugh. Connor nearly spits out his drink. "Jesus Christ Em, don't scare me like that!" Connor snickers. "Anyway, what I came home to was Gavin fucking another girl on our couch so that was fun." I earn a shocked face from Hank. "Come on Hank, what did you expect?" I laugh. "I dunno man." Hank says, distantly. "I broke things off quickly and moved into the apartment I live in now." I say. "Also, Ace didn't like Gavin from the start, so that should've been a red flag. She's clearly a better judge of character than I am." I say laughing. The other guys laugh as well. "Man, what an asshole." Connor says. "Well clearly he deserved that spit in the face." Hank snickers.

After a while, Hank left to go to the bathroom and Connor and I were left alone. I am full on drunk at this point and Connor? Well Connor is fucking shitfaced. He's slurring his words and instead of being a calm and reserved version of himself, Connor is now dancing to Jazz music and laughing. "Come join me Em!" Connor shouts from the dancefloor. Who would've thought, a dancefloor in a jazz café. Who would've thought that I would end up here, on this day. It's kind of weird if you think about it really. I just met these guys, and now I am about to dance with one of them.

Whatever. I walk towards Connor. He is jamming out, and surprisingly a very good dancer. So, I start dancing with him, we're not very far apart. I'm not a very good dancer if I have to say so myself. But with the gained confidence from the alcohol I drank, I didn't focus on what I couldn't do. I laugh at Connor, as he does the robot. Not the android, the popular dance move.   
It wasn't a long while after until he grabbed my hands and started really dancing with me. Connor started twirling me, perfectly aligning every twirl with the beats of music. I start to get sick, so I stop twirling. Of course, the android notices this. So he lightly grabs my waist, and I lay my arms around his neck. "Is this ok?" Connor asks. I chuckle and nod yes. We started slow dancing following the rhythm of the music. He is quite a bit taller than me, so I have to look up to look at his face. I notice a light pink blush on his cheeks. Another thing I notice for the first time were a couple of freckles! Really tiny ones on his nose and a couple on his cheeks. Looking really up-close now, I also notice a couple of hairs above his lip. Cyberlife did a damn good job.

Connor smiled softly at me. I smiled back. We are having a great night so far. Who the fuck cares if he's an android. He's hot and I definitely am feeling the urge of kissing him. Maybe this could be the start of something. Something that started here, on the dancefloor in a jazz café. Suddenly, he pulls me closer and he smiles at me. "Still ok with this Em?" Connor asks. The way he asks consent and says my name just has me swooning all over the place. I want him. "Definitely." I say and smile back. I feel his left hand going from my waist upto the underside of my head. Should I just kiss him? I mean he's giving the signs? And just as I decide I'm going to do it, he pulls in for the kiss first. I kiss him back, tightening the gip I had around his neck. Not strangling him though, just lightly tightening the grip.  
After a moment of very intense drunk kissing, Connor pulls back. What should I say now? Connor smiles at me. "I really feel like we have some sort of connection already. It's weird, but I'm definitely feeling it." He says analytically. I kiss him again, briefly but soft. "I do too Connor." I whisper, smiling. What a day. And what a cute dude. "We should probably return to our table now." Connor suggests, still blushing. I nod and walk to our table, minding the other people dancing.

We were just sitting at our table when Hank comes back. "What have you kids been up to?" Hank asks. "We danced for a bit. Hank, did you puke just now?" Connor asks the lieutenant. "I did, multiple times. Maybe it's time to go home." Hank suggests. "I've had enough to drink as well" I say. "Can you drive Connor?" I ask the shitfaced android. Never mind. "I can turn the intoxication in my system of for ten minutes. Can we reach your apartment in that time?" Connor asks. "Dunno. If we rush it maybe?" I suggest and giggle. This is going to be one hell of a ride.

After almost ten minutes of a drunk and stressed Hank, and me cursing we finally made it to my apartment. We decided we were going to go to my place because it's the closest. I step out of the car and smell the fresh, stinky air of downtown Detroit. Then I open the car door for Connor. I look at him and notice that he's turned to his shitfaced state again. I grab his hand and pull him out of the front seat. He kisses my cheek lightly and thanks me. Hank who had gotten out of the car as well, looks at me, very, very confused but also entertained. "Can you walk?" I ask Connor. "I think I can." Connor replies, as he trips. I manage to catch him in time and snicker. Hank quickly gets over to my side and helps Connor stand on his legs. I get my keys and open the door of the apartment complex.

We finally reach the door of my apartment. I open it quickly and am greeted with a very happy Ace. He licks my face as I pick him up. "Do you guys want some water or anything?" I ask the drunken guys. "Connor could use some I think." Hank laughs. I put Ace down again and walk to the kitchen to fill a cup with water. Hank and Connor already walked to the living room. "Here you go." I say as I hand the cup of water to Connor. "Thanks love." He says and drinks the water. I blush and Hank looks at me with confusion. "It's nothing." I laugh it off. "So where do you guys want to crash? These couches are ok to sleep on, but I also have a spare mattress somewhere. "I'll sleep on the couch, you two can take the bedroom if you want. This couch looks very comfy anyway." Hank says and looks at the old brown leather couch. I had spent a night or two on these myself and they hadn't been the worst nights of my life. They were alright. "I'll grab some pillows and a blanket. I'll be right back." I say and walk to the bedroom. Wait did Hank just imply that Connor and I should sleep in the same bed? What a good wingman he is. I have a king-size bed anyway, there's enough space to share. I get the spare bedding for nights like this from my closet and return to Hank. Connor is sitting on the recliner this time, and Hank is still waiting for the bedding. I lay the pillow and blanket on the couch. "All ready to go!" I snicker. "Thanks Em, you're a really good host. I'll be stopping by more often." Hank jokes as he removes his shoes and crashes on the couch.

That's one down. Now I just have to take care of Connor. I walk out of the room and signal him to come with me. He catches on and in little time, he's standing in the bedroom with me. "Do you want to sleep in the bed? I can sleep on the ground if you want, I don't mind." I ask him. He gets into bed. "You can sleep next to me if you want, I don't really mind either. I'll just be in standby mode. It will take a while for my system to return to it's functional state though." Connor winks. "Okay then! I'm just going to brush my teeth for a bit." I say and walk out of the bedroom.

After brushing my teeth, I return to the bedroom and spot Connor and Ace laying in bed already. I giggle. I quickly change into a casual shirt and sweatpants. Then I get into bed and notice that they're sleeping already. Well.. Ace is sleeping. Connor is just in his standby mode. I turn to Connor, looking at him as he 'sleeps'. Which sounds creepy, but I just look at his face, so peaceful. The pinkish blush from earlier was still there. His hair had now all fallen down, which made him look so messy but also very hot. Ace was laying under his arm, seeking warmth and comfort as he does with me like the rest of the nights.

Ace liked Connor from the start, I think. That doesn't happen often. I smile to myself and then fall asleep as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this fic so far, please leave kudo's or comments!


End file.
